Case of The Ex
by OucdaTiresum
Summary: Bryan has done the impossible, hurting the one person who brought the light within him.Realizing what his done, he tries to get him back, but a certain serpent doesn't think so, is he too late? BryanMax MystelMax
1. THE BETRAYAL

**Summary:** Bryan promised he'd never hurt him. He promised to never make him cry, to never make him bleed...but it was all a lie. Finally coming to his senses, Max starts to move on and let his loving 'Falcon' free. Will Bryan realize what he just lost or will a certain serpent carry Max away?

**Title:** **Case of The Ex**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters, just the plot.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Rays of sunshine broke through the blinds that were hanging by the window. Streaming into the room that a certain blonde genki and a certain lavender falcon were currently sleeping in. Arms wrapped around each other's as their legs were intertwined into the heap of blankets that were covering and around them both. Snuggled so closely against each other, finding comfort from within the other. A pair of emerald eyes slowly opened by the sudden brightness of the room as he turned to unconsciously face the light beams. Groaning a bit he tried to turn away to get much more needed sleep to recover from the late night 'activities.' Unable to turn as he felt something or more like someone was leaning warm weight onto his left arm, turning to see and was met by a sleeping blonde angel.

Smiling to himself as he looked at his angelic koi sleep soundly. Tilting down a bit so he could kiss his sleeping lover on the lips. Moving a centimeter or two as he watched his koi start to stir as two cerulean eyes revealed to the silver headed. Blinking a couple of times to brush away the sleepy traces in his face, smiling as he looked at those soft emerald eyes. Reaching up as he gave his koi a sweet kiss. "Morning koi."

"Morning."

"Tired?" The older boy asked as the younger one snuggled up close to him.

"Mm-hm. Demo...I did en- Hsss!"

"What the- I'm sorry." letting go of his hold with the younger ones shoulder blade.

"No, it's alright." The young blonde tried to reassure his lover with his words and his small smile as he rubbed softly on the bruise part.

"You sure, Max?"

"Hai. Don't worry about me." Unsure of his lover's words he just chose to go with it and stood up to go to the bathroom.

Max watched as his silver-headed lover disappears behind the wooden door. Sighing to himself as he tried to see the damage that his koi had done to him. Seeing the wound bite, he frond at how deep it was. At times like this that he would wonder his lover was some kind of wolf or vampire considering the effect his bites make. Running his index finger around, tracing it subconsciously as his mind reflected on what happened the night before.

#**Flashback**#

It was late at night and Max was waiting for his lover to come home from training, looking at the clock by the side table he noticed its flashing '1:35 a.m.' seeing at how late it is. His body ached for him to go to bed and sleep, not knowing when he would be coming back, but he refused to, determine to stay up and wait for him to arrive. Seconds passed...minutes passed, soon a hour or so had passed, feeling a bit light headed with sleepiness, he turned to look at the clock and noticed that it was already '3:15 a.m.'. Sleep soon took over not hearing the door open slightly as a shadow went through then locking the door behind.

_ In the bedroom..._

_ What the-_ Waking up from my dreamless sleep, I saw myself looking at a pair of emerald eyes. "Hey."

"Hey." The silver headed boy replied as he bent down to capture the blonde's lips, kissing him passionately which the boy moaned in response which encouraged him to deepen the kiss even more. Both their hands roam around each other as they began to rub against each other in friction, which caused for the both of them to moan in pleasure. Pulling and tugging at each other's clothes as they tried to take each other's clothes off in a frenzy. Once fully striped out of their clothing, the older boy didn't wait any longer as he positioned himself at the younger boy's entrance and pushed himself all the way to the hilt which made the blonde boy scream in the sudden intrusion, but was muffled with a kiss. Pulling himself out all the way to the tip then plunging all the way back in, finding a suitable rhythm for the both of them. Soon, the searing pain turned to cries of pleasure as with each thrust the silver headed boy did, was precisely hit to the prostate of the younger boy. Grabbing a hold of the blonde's hardened shaft, pumping the boy as he matched it with each thrust that he made, making the boy beneath him whimper within pleasurable ecstasy.

After a couple more thrusts and pumps, the younger of the two had reached over the edge of his climax, spilling his seeds all over his torso and both his and his lover's chest as well. The muscles clamped around the shaft of the older boy causing for him to climax and spill his seeds inside the younger boy as some spilled out, muffling his scream, he bit hard on his lover's shoulder till blood was drawn out. Lifting his face to look at the younger boy's flushed up face. Giving a small smile at his angel. "I love you." bending down to kiss the boy.

"I love you too." Capturing the kiss his older one gave.

#**End Flashback**#

"The shower's all yours." Waking out of his thoughts he looked at his lover who is currently pulling up a black pant's up.

"Hai." Slowly getting as to not get any more pain as he walked to the shower.

Once the door was completely shut and the shower was turned on, the cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Ohayo, love. Ne, I'll be right there ja." Hanging up his cell as he went to get his jacket and went out the door.

A couple of minutes, Max came out of the shower and got himself dressed, knowing his 'Falcon' already left for training, not knowing how wrong he was. Once dressed he made his way to the side table and placed his Draciel inside one of his pockets on his pants and left to meet with Tyson and the others.

Coming out of the Beyblade shop, bags in both hands after looking and shopping for new equipments and beyblade parts.

"I'm hungry." Tyson whined to the others. "Let's go get something to eat." After walking down the street they make a left turn at the corner and went into one of the Diners.

After getting a table for five near one of the windows over looking outside, they didn't notice the two people that seated a few feet in front of them. Looking to see if any of the waiters were coming, Chief nudged Tyson by the side who just looked at the Chief with a 'Why'd you do that for?' look. Indicating with his eyes to look behind Max's back and was surprised...no! Shocked at what or more likely who he saw. Max and the others noticed Tyson's shocked expression, worried he reached a hand to his friends shoulder.

"Ty, are you okay?"

"Uh...Oh! yea, yea, I'm fine just hungry." Waving both hands in frenzy.

"You sure 'bout that, Ty?"

"Yea, I-"

"Oh look, there's the waiter." The Chief interrupted his blue haired friend.

Soon enough the said waiter did arrive to their table. Although Max may have bought the two boys excuse, the raven-haired boy didn't. Only realizing as the waiter left their table that both Tyson and Kenny were sneaking glances behind Max's shoulder. Following their gazes, speechless at the sight before him. There by the table a couple feet away from theirs were, one of his best friends' lover sitting with a girl he did not recognized. Seeing them kissing and snuggle together, expressing their love for one another not caring who sees them or not.

"Bryan?" turning to look at his blonde buddy, as the said blonde whispered the young man's name. Looking at the others expression and back to the blonde, pain, confused and betrayal were all evident through his eyes. He felt really sorry for his friend. Trying to comfort the boy by placing a comforting hand onto his shoulder. "Excuse me guys, I I have to go." Suddenly standing up as he left the rest of his team.

"Max..." an arm was suddenly placed on his shoulder, turning to see who it was, only meeting with a set of golden eyes.

"I'll go after him...to make sure he'll be alright." after finishing his sentence, he left to see Max. Not really sure of where to go or where the upset blonde could have run to, pulling a wild guess he went right, heading to the beyblade training center.

Tyson loosing his appetite completely lost it, he went over to where Bryan and the girl he was with, getting their fullest attention. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Both occupants nearly jumped out of their chairs as they quickly turned to look at who just screamed at them and sooo rudely interrupted their passionate kisses.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR? AND BY THE WYA, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs at the fuming Tyson. Tyson only looked at her with his deadly glares and to Bryan who remained silent the whole time, unable to neither say anything nor be able to look at the people in front of him.

"What's the matter Bryan? Cat got your tongue?" Tyson asked the silver haired boy mockingly. The girl turned to face Bryan with a questioning look on her face. "Why aren't you saying anything, hmmm."

"Bry, do you know these people? What's going on?" Bryan refused to look at neither her nor the other people around the table, knowing that they were attracting some expectators.

"Yea Bry, why don't you tell your lovely girlfriend over here who we are and what's really going on, come on. Tell her how you just fuckin' two-timed Maxie."

Looking all too shock, the said girlfriend turned to stare unbelievably at Bryan. "You better explain now Bryan, or else..." She told him with a hint of venom in her voice.

Meanwhile a sad and hurt looking blonde kept running through the streets not caring who might bump into, eager to go the park. To hide from the world, everyone and most importantly from him. "Hey, watch it!" A platinum blonde boy got up from being knocked down moments ago. Noticing it was Max that had ram him over. _'What's up with him? Wait! Did I just see him in tears? What is he crying for?'_ Unable to handle the his curiosity, he went after the distraught looking blonde.

* * *

Well, this is it for now. By the way, all comments and reviews and even constructive criticism are okay. I'm open for ideas. () Also all flamers will be used to roast some bar-b-que! 


	2. THE SEARCH

Chapter 2: Case of the Ex.

-------------------------------

Summary: Max is running into the park and Mystel is following to see what's wrong with the cute little blonde. Meanwhile Tyson and the others left the completely silent Bryan and fuming girl to go look for Max. Emily becomes worried after finding out Max is missing and searches for him before its too late.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile a sad and hurt looking blonde kept running through the streets not caring who might bump into, eager to go to the park. To hide from the world, everyone and most importantly from him.

"Hey, watch it!" A platinum blonde boy got up from being knocked down moments ago.

Noticing it was Max that had bumped onto him, seeing the boy continue running without so much as a "sorry". _'What's up with him? Wait! Did I just see him in tears? What is he crying for?'_ Unable to handle his curiosity, he went after the distraught looking blonde.

He followed the blonde boy swiftly while making sure to keep some distance between them so that the boy won't be able to sense his presence much less have the feeling that somebody must be following him, though by the look on his face, it'd be a wonder if he does.

Back at the restaurant, Tyson and the others were all crowded around the small table where Bryan and his girlfriend were seated. They were now attracting a small crowd of curious onlookers around them.

"Bryan, what in the world do they mean cheating?" the girl asked curiously at the young man. "Is there something I'm not aware about that I should be?"

"Yeah, Bryan why don't you just come clean and tell her what's really going on. I mean, Max already know, so why don't you just let her considering that would only leave no one if you were to tell her." Tyson spoke up mockingly as he glared with a nasty smirk etched on his face at Bryan who still remained silent.

Finally snapping in anger at their constant bitching, the silver-haired dude stood up and glared dangerously at them all.

"You both shut the fuck up." Bryan hissed menacingly at them. Turning to look directly at Tyson, "And you, you have no business in this, so stay the hell out of this or else."

He then stormed out of the place to go to who knows where, leaving the rest of the occupants of the place completely stunned at the sudden action of the Russian blader.

Walking around, brooding as he allowed his feet to carry him to whichever destination, which unexpectedly happens to be the park where his first memory with the bouncy happy-go-lucky blader. All of a sudden, he heard an all too familiar voice coming from somewhere behind the bush by the opposite end of the entrance of the park.

"Where could he be, Ray?" Bryan noticed that voice as Emily from the All Stars team.

"I don't know, he just up and left after…"Ray said but didn't finish his words as he looked down on the ground, not feeling alright to say such things.

"After he saw Bryan and that girl he was with, am I right?" Emily finished exasperatingly as Ray stood silent but nodded nonetheless in response. "Well, come on we have to find him before something happens to him," the two bladers then went to the opposite direction and started calling out for their blonde friend.

Bryan watched them leave before coming out from his hiding spot. _'Great, now everyone knows. What else can go wrong?' _Sighing in frustration, he began to walk around the park not paying much attention to the direction he was heading to.

Max ran all the way to the spot where everything began between him and Bryan. Once there, he stopped to slowly walk at the edge of the cliff that overviews the whole city the waters out in the horizon. Unable to hold his tears for much longer, he let the tears slip out of his glistening blue eyes and sliding down the side of his face. Crying out the overwhelming pain inside his chest, feeling the sharp edges of his shattered heart.

While he sobbed in agony, he didn't notice that he was no longer alone as someone was standing behind him. The stranger stood still starring at the young bouncy, happy-go-lucky boy who's now currently crying his misery. He watched the boy's face clearly speaking in volumes of the sufferings that whatever had caused the youth must have been really serious, for he has never seen the boy show this much expression other than smiles and laughter.

Unsteadily he walked silently next to the blonde.

"Hey." he softly spoke next to him.

Surprised by the unexpected intruder, Max whipped his around and found himself starring at cyan blue eyes. Starring silently in surprise as he felt suddenly captivated by those piercing orbs.

"What? Are that stunned to see me?" Mystel asked in a lightly mocking manner.

Unable to produce words in his head nor the voice in his throat somewhat clogged, Max could only nod slowly in response. Looking intently at each, neither one showing any sign of ever looking away, unconsciously closing the gap between them as they reached in for each other's face as their lips touched softly against each other. Mystel could see the inner turmoil through those forget-me-not blue eyes.

Pain, confusion, panic and fear clearly visible in those eyes, unable to take in such a sight, Mystel quickly placed his hands on each of Max's arms and placed a distance between them.

Diverting his eyes away from the blonde blader in front of him, cascading his bangs to shadow his eyes away from those vulnerable blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant for that to happen, it just…" Mystel spoke softly as he left the words in its trail.

Looking up the silent blonde, now seeing those mixed emotions more clearly than it was while they shared that chaste kiss.

"Why?"

"To be honest, I really don't either. One moment I saw you in tears and start chasing after you and the next thing I know I…" Mystel once again left his sentences unfinished to the air around them.

Taking a step to the edge where he saw the other stood before to look at the scene below of the Bayside City. As if suddenly a thought occurred, turning to look at the silent blader.

"Why were you crying?" he asked curiously as their eyes met once more. Noticing how they seem to keep doing that too often lately.

Max was the first to brake the eye contact to try and get away from those scrutinizing eyes.

"P-please, don't ask." he murmured quietly that Mystel nearly missed it.

"No, I searched and chased for you not to mention end up kissing you. Oh and don't forget you were the one who bumped onto me without so much a backward glance nor an apology. So I think the least you could do to make it up would to at least tell what's bugging you out." Mystel ranted as he came closer in front of the shorter blader.

Mouth hanging open as he starred in a shocked trance at those intense cyan blue eyes. Realizing his current situation, Max started shaking his head in trance like manner as he tried to get away from the Mystel. An alarming look covering his entire face.

"Your not going anywhere." he spoke a bit harshly as he grabbed the others shoulder to prevent from getting away. Twirling the shaking figure so to face him once more. "Your going to tell me whether you like it or not. You can't just stay quiet and not at least try to talk to someone about it." slightly softening his eyes as he spoke softly once more.

"I just want to help alright?"

Turning away from those eyes, "I just can't…" Max replied in a murmur as his posture still shake.

"why can't you?"

"Because it hurts, that's why!" Max yelled in frustration as he looked dead blank on the others heated glare head on. " I just can't, so just please leave it at that." he added as tears began to flow down his cheeks once again.

Realizing at what he was causing, Mystel hugged the other blader tightly trying to sooth the sobbing youngster.

"Sorry, sorry for hurting you like this. Shhh…shh…it's okay now." He said softly as he started rubbeing the back of the other blader to try and calm the other down.

"I-I'll t-tell you we-when I'm re-read-y." Max said in between sobs.

"Shh…shhh…its okay I know you will." Mystel said as he continued to comfort the other. Silently think of various possible ways why the _angel _of _his life_ is suffering this way. 'Wait, since when did I refer as that?' (Hmm… maybe ever since you started fantasizing in that way. snickerz)


	3. THE CONFRONTATION

**Case Of The Ex  
Chapter – 3**

* * *

**Title**: **THE CONFRONTATION**

* * *

Bryan kept walking aimlessly around the park, mulling over what had happened at the diner. The obvious revelation that he may lose both of them, thinking it over, he thought he may be able to move on without her, but what about _him_? The obvious truth was that he could not afford to lose Max completely just because he happens to love two people at the same time. Sure he loves them both but the type of love was different.

Being with her, he could revert back to his old self, before the he met Max, before the Russian tournament all those years ago. In a sense it was like he was able to step back in time where he knew who he was and everything was simple, "_follow the rules, and don't ask questions." _It was something he was very much familiar with.

Being with Max sends a different kind of state for him. He could feel various emotions that are enough for him to consider himself _human_. He could feel his change, he was becoming something else and more. He's not saying its bad or anything, but it was a bit foreign to him. Max made him want to make something out of himself, show that he can be who he wanted to be.

These are things that he welcomes from being with them.

While he was walking passing by the bushes, he could hear sobs and voices coming from the other side of the bushes. He stopped to listen till he heard another voice spoke; although it sounded broken there was no mistake on whose voice it was. Making his way through the bushes to the other side, as he made it through, he was frozen in his tracks at the scene before him. Right before him, Max locked in an embrace by Mystel. They don't know that they were not alone anymore, as Mystel tried to comfort Max who was reduced to sobbing only slightly unlike earlier.

Blinded by sudden jealousy, Bryan marched forward to them, not a word, not a sound till the other two turned to look at him coming their way. Both holding different facial expressions, one sporting a pained look and betrayal and also a look of fear, while the other sported blank calculating look. Max tried to move away from Mystel to put some distance between them, but was pulled back tightly by the older blader. Bryan noticed this sudden action and speeded up to a run raising his fist a second after aiming it directly at Mystel's head. This caused the two males lose their balance and fall and caused Mystel to let go of Max.

Mystel slowly got up from the pavement as he and Bryan were both locked into a glaring match with each other, neither one showing any weakness nor a sign of faltering to the others' intense gaze. Max who looks alarmed also got up, shifting his gazes between Mystel and Bryan. Slowly stepping in between, trying to prevent anything more to happen.

"Bry-Bryan please stop," Max said as he tried to calm his lover. "Mystel isn't doing anything wrong."

Max then turned to look at Mystel only to be met with the same intense look that his lover was directing at the other blonde.

"I'm sorry Mys-" Max started apologizing but was stopped when he felt a strong grip and a harsh tug at his arm from Bryan, which then caused the young blonde to stumble back right onto Bryan.

It didn't escape Mystel's line of vision as Max winced at the sudden action of Bryan.

"Let him go Bryan." Mystel ordered in a cold tone.

"I don't think so." Bryan replied and tugged at Max for emphasis.

Bryan then looked at Max, "We're going."

Max stayed silent as they began to walk away when Mystel pulled out his beyblade and launcher ready to launch an attack. Max looked alarmed knowing this might not end well if Bryan decides to fight Mystel here and now.

"Bryan, please don't," Max tried to plead with him, quickly turning to look at Mystel. "Mystel I'm fine. I can handle myself."

Mystel saw the pleading look on Max's face, sighing he lowered his launcher. He knew he can't do it, he didn't want to upset his angel as it is. Smirking, Bryan turned around while still holding a firm grip on Max's arms. Mystel could do nothing but watch the bastard drag away his angel.

_Damn you Bryan. I'll get you for this. I'll take him away from you, even if I have to destroy to do so._ Mystel thought in seething anger as his grip on his launcher tightened.

**

* * *

**

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. THE THOUGHTS

**Case of The Ex  
**

**Chapter 4 – THE THOUGHTS**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Max's POV**_

The walk was silent, after we were out of the park; Bryan has yet to say anything to me. But then I couldn't blame him, Even I don't know what to make out of this situation we're in much less what to say to the other. I kept glancing at him every now and then trying to figure out what he was thinking, but like the first time I met him, his face was completely void of any emotions that may hint me to what he was feeling nor, thinking at the moment.

No matter what I do, looking around me, trying to take notice of my surroundings didn't help with my doubts. As we entered our flat, I quietly waited for him to close the door before getting a grip on myself and started asking him questions.

"Br-Bryan? Wh-who was that girl you were with?" I asked a bit shakily. Not sure whether from asking the question or the answer that he may give me.

He stopped whatever he was doing and just turned to stare at me. His face showed me more than what I wanted, but still I wanted to hear the words come out from his mouth.

"She's my girlfriend." He said quietly that I almost missed it as he lowered his gaze to the floor. "and I…lo-" I stood still as those words rang in my ears, to my head, my heart and throughout my whole body. I felt numb, that I couldn't get a grip on myself as my tears fell one after the other down my cheeks to the floor.

Before he could finish his sentence, I shook my head hard hoping to shake away those words. Covering my ears to prevent myself from hearing what I was dreading he would say.

"No. No. No no no NO!" I screamed as I tried to drown out his words. I looked up to see him stare at me. He looked worried, but that was probably just my imagination hoping for it. I shook my head a bit, not trusting myself to speak, that I settled to give him a smile that I know looks broken. I then ran to my room and slid down against the door after locking the door.

I stayed in that position, not moving until I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, pulling out I opted to answer it rather than letting go on vibrating.

"H-Hello?" I answered, trying to control my sobs as much as I can.

"Max! Where have you been?!" It was Tyson. "Are you alright buddy? Where are you?"

I couldn't help but smile a bit. Always count on Tyson to bombard with questions and worries.

"I'm fine. I'm actually at home."

"Would you like us to come over?"

"No…it's okay. I just…I just want to be left alone right now, please."

"Alright buddy, but if you need anything don't hesitate to call alright?"

"Yeah, thanks I won't." I then hang up the phone and then took off my shoes as I crawled into bed.

I curled up under the soft fluffy comforter as I let my mind ran without me.

_I wonder how long has this been going on? Who knows about this, was anyone aware about this at all? How did this happen? Did this happened after or before we were together? Damnit! If he loved someone else, why didn't he just come clean in the first place and choose? Maybe if he did, it wouldn't have ended this way, and maybe I wouldn't have fallen for him more than I could possible do. He must really love her when he actually declared that he loves her. He didn't do that for me. I guess I was the fool in this game, but then again every game needs a fool. And every game needs to end. _

_I love him no doubt about it, but like they said 'If you love someone then let them go…' I know it's selfish of me not to want to, but how can I? He was my everything and without him, I have nothing. This game will end but I will not let him go until I know for sure he never felt anything for me. I just really hope he feels something for me. _

I was twirling my cell as I contemplated more with the issue till I could not think no more and fell asleep.

_**Bryan's POV**_

I watched him give me that smile, a smile that shows a person's defeat before he ran into his room. After shaking myself mentally I ran after him. I tried to enter the room but stopped as I hear him sobbing on the other side of the door. I wanted to console him, pull him into my arms, but I couldn't. I slid down, my back against the door. I could hear him talk to someone and for a moment I felt angry thinking it might be Mystel. I couldn't figure out why I felt this way.

_I care about them; they both mean something to me. I don't know why I said that? Why I answered it that way? Although it looks like I have to choose between them. But who will I choose? Boris gave us specific tests to see who fits the particular job better, is that what I should do with them? Give them a test and see who can prove themselves more. _

With these thoughts in mind that I soon drifted to sleep.

_**~ To Be Continued…~**_


	5. THE MEET

Case of The Ex:

Chapter 5 : The Meet

* * *

Bryan slid down against the door as he tried to contemplate what will happen next, how he will be able to form a test that will surely aid him to know which he should choose between the two that he holds important to him. He kept on thinking until he ended falling asleep against the door, not bothering to make a last effort to go lay down properly, opting to just stay there and sleep.

The next day came too soon thought Max as he was woken up by the ray of sun that entered his room through the window. With everything that had happened yesterday that he forgot to pull the curtains close last night.

He tried to turn his face away from the light as he tried to get back to sleep, not wanting to face the day and Bryan. Afraid what the older might say or do to him. Max thinks that if he can prolong himself from facing his problems then he would gladly do so. As he was about to drift off to sleep, his cell phone "ding'' with an incoming message which caused him to wake up. He then made a move to read his message.

Seeing as he won't be able to go back to sleep, Max got up and got changed and made his way to the door. As he placed his hand on the door knob he hesitated for a moment, taking a deep breath he turned the knob and opened to the door to a floor pooled of Bryan. Wondering what his lover, surprised at that thought as his mind went back to their conversation last night. _No, not lover...ex lover..,_ he thought bitterly as he watched the other young man wake up by the sudden impact to the floor as the door was opened.

They starred at each other, neither one making the first move nor say anything at each other. Catching himself starring at the man he still loves, Max tried to pry his eyes away from the young man and tried to move around Bryan who suddenly got up and stood right in front of his path.

"Max..." Bryan tried to talk but was quickly interrupted by Max who still refused to meet his eyes.

"Sorry, but I really need to use the toilet, so excuse me." Max hurriedly said as he made a quick pace towards the bathroom and quickly closes it behind him.

All Bryan could do is stare at the door blocking him from Max. He was about to go and knock when his cell phone went off, he looked at the caller id as he made his way to the living room. Max decided to get out of the bathroom as he heard Bryan talking to someone probably that girl he was with yesterday. He hid behind the archway as he listened to half the conversation.

By the end of the conversation, it was pretty obvious that Bryan was going out to meet with whoever was at the phone, as he watched him hurriedly gather his things and left to go out.

Just standing there in the living room, starring on the closed door, Max noticed lately that he's been starring quite a lot, feeling numb.

MEANWHILE:

Bryan was heading to the nearby park as where they agreed to meet up. Making his way by the water fountain he saw Cheri sitting on the edge starring at the water flowing out of the statue in the middle of the fountain. He just stood there and watches her not minding as a small smile grazed over his face, although all too soon it ends when she turns to face in his direction as she felt someone starring at her.

Smiling as she waves her hand for him to come over, then as they stand together by the fountain they hug each other and kiss.

"Hey how are you? You don't have to go to work today?"

He looks at her as he then takes a hold of her hand and intertwines it with his as they began to walk at a leisurely pace.

"You mean 'who was that guy yesterday?' and 'what was that all about?' am I right?" Bryan spoke as he glanced at her as she tried to divert her eyes elsewhere except to his face. Giving her a slight comforting squeeze as she looks at their hand then to his face, can't help but smile back at him.

Looking back at the road ahead as she begins to swing their hands together, "Nope I wasn't asking about that."

"You weren't or you won't, it doesn't matter really." He then stops to look at her directly with a serious face. "You already know the answer to that question."

"He seems like a sweet guy, so…" Not saying a word as he nods his head and kisses her one more time before leaving.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Sorry It took awhile to upload this chapter, I kind of forgot about it. -_-'  
Anyway, I'm working on the next chapter. Hopefully it will be done before the sem break ends.


End file.
